The Modern Brady Bunch
by Weirdintrests213
Summary: AU where Callie and Jude were adopted at a young age and so was my OC. Does not follow the series.
1. Meet the Family

**AN/ Jude and Callie were adopted when Callie was ten and Jude was six. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters. **

Lena answered the door after hearing someone knocking frantically. The curly haired woman was surprised to see Bill standing on the other side.

" Im sorry. You were the first people to come to mind. She needs a place to stay." Bill said as a little girl stepped out from behind him. " Dacie this is Lena." The little girl smiled shyly.

" Come in and we can talk." Lena said moving to let them in. A seven year old Jude came downstairs.

"Momma Jesus told me to ask when dinner is. So when is dinner?" He said excitedly.

"Later tonight. Around six." Jude nodded and raced back up the stairs to his older brother. Lena lead Bill and Dacie into the kitchen.

"How old is she?"

"She just turned eight."

"What happened?"

"Her family was killed in a fire and her foster homes havent taken very good care of her. She is underfeed and beat." Lena sighed. She knew she could not let that happen anymore.

Before she could say anything back, Stef walked in through the back door.

"Hey Honey." She said kissing Lenas check. "Bill how are you?"

"Im fine Stef. However I need your help." Bill pointed to Dacie who was standing there quietly. "I need some one to look after her." Stef walked over to the little girl. The older blonde kneeled down to talk to the girl.

"Hi My name is Stef. Whats yours?"

"Dacie"

"Dacie. That is very pretty!" Dacie smiled. "I think that you deserve something sweet. What do you think?" Dacie nodded and smiled brightly, her shyness fading away. Stef picked the girl up and carried her over to the table. Lena watched the two with intrest knowing that Stef was sold as soon as she picked up the little girl. She couldnt help but smile at the little girl that was being held by her wife. She met her wifes eyes and nodded. They would keep her for as long as Bill needed them too.

"Alright Bill." Lena said

"Okay let me grab her things from the car." Bill walked out of the house and returned a few moments later carrying a pink backpack and a stuffed monkey. He handed Lena the bag and the moneky to Dacie. Bill smiled and waved at the little girl, before walking out.

"This is Boo! My Daddy gave him to me when I turned seven." Dacie said holding the animal out for Stef and Lena to see. The couple smiled and Stef set the girl on her feet.

"Kids get down here!" Stef yelled up to her children. "Hello my babies." a chorus of "Hey" was heard. Dacie walked over to Lena and hid behind her, poking her head out slightly to see the other kids.

"Guys we would like to introduce you to someone. This is Dacie." Lena said picking up the small girl. Callie and Mariana awed when they saw the girl.

"Shes adorable!" Ten year old Jesus said while eleven year old Brandon smiled.

"She is going to be staying with us for awhile. I would like you guys to make her feel welcome."

"She came at the perfect time didnt she?" Lena asked walking to her wife with the girl still in her arms.

"Yes she did. I guess we picked the right house to move into. Okay guys this is our last night here before we stay at the new house. What should we do?"

They all pilled into the living room for a movie night. Dacie sta next Mariana and Callie on the couch with the boys leaning against their legs. Stef and Lena sat on the love seat with Lena leaning into Stefs chest. They watched movies and fell asleep for the last time in the house.

**AN/ this is really short but the next one will be longer. **


	2. A Typical Thursday

**AN/ Chapter two enjoy! **

* * *

_5 years later... _

Lena smiled as her youngest daughter got into the car with her. Dacie had practice before and Lena was taking her to the school.

"Have fun Dac!" Lena said as the almost thirteen year old girl jumped out of the car.

"Bye Momma I'll see you in first period. Love you!" The young blonde called as she ran into the middle school gym. Lena had to go to all of the seventh grade classes to see what they were doing and decided to follow her daughter around for the day. She drove back to the house she and Stef bought five years ago. The house was large with three floors and a pool out back. It had eight bedrooms and each had their own bath room. There is also two living rooms and an office. She thought about her family as she drove. Six kids was quiet a handful, but her and Stef managed. The kids were all close and camped out in eachothers rooms when one of them was upset. She got to the house and found her other kids getting up and dressed for school. Brandon came down first.

"Why does Dacie have basketball practice in the middle of football season?" The oldest son asked his dark haired mom as Stef came down the stairs.

"Because the girls dont play football." Lena answered before recieving a kiss from her partner. The rest of the kids came downstairs.

"How does that girl do it?" Jesus said, noticing his little sisters absence.

"Do what?" Stef asked as she took a sip of her coffe.

"Everything! Dacie goes to school early for basketball, stays late for cheering, cheers thursday nights, has straight A's, and has time to hang out with her boyfriend." Jesus explained as he got out his pills.

"She also reads every night, tutors the other kids, and is never late for anything. She is busier than I am." Mariana added. Lena smiled. She could by her childrens worried voices they didnt like how much Dacie had to do every week.

"She just does it. She enjoys playing basketball and cheering, so she has to keep her grades up to play. She has always been a bookworm and always has something to read on hand. She loves helping the other kids and Thomas meets at the football games on Friday night so they can hang out. Dacie is just a people person. And being around your mom for so long has given her the abitily to make excellent sarcastic comments and relive tension with jokes." Lena explained smiling at the kids and Stef.

"I still dont like Thomas." All the kids, even Jude, said at once making their moms laugh.

"Why not?" Stef asked, still chuckling slightly.

"Because he is dating Dacie. We have to be over protective so he knows not to mess with her. Its our job." Jude explained while his older siblings nodded. Jude and Dacie were practically twins. Dacie is older by three weeks. Lena ans Stef noded, knowing the kids were just looking out for eachother.

"Alright guys lets get going." Lena said and watched the kids go out and pile into the car.

"Have a great day love." Stef kissing Lena and walking out to her car to go to work. Lena drove the kids to school.

* * *

**Dacies POV**

I sighed as I came out of the locker room. I was tired because I was up all night reading. I looked up and checked the time. I had twenty minutes until althletics started so I ran over to the cafeteria to grab a banana befor workout. I walked in and signed up for a salad at lunch and grabbed a banana. I turned and saw Thomas, my boyfriend of two months, walking into the room. He was wearing a pair of slacks and button up shirt with a tie like the rest of the football players. He noticed me and smiled. I smiled and waved back before walking to my usual table, knowing he would meet me over there.

"Hey" he said as he sat down beside me.

"Hey" I answered over my banana. I heard my friends laughing and I looked over to glare at them. I looke at the time, ten minutes.

"I have to go. I want to be in class before my mom gets there. Ill see you in science." I said as I stood up. My friends followed me out the door and looked back to Thomas smiling at me. I smiled and winked before walking off as the rest of the team joined him. I walked into the gym five minutes before the bell went off. All of the girls were already dressed out so we circled up to strech. The coaches watched me get everyone started from the middle of circle. I heard the doors open but I was bending down so I couldnt see who was walking in.

"Hello Ms. Adams" I heard one of the coaches say as we switched stretches. I looked up briefly and caught my mom smiling proudly at me. We finished stretching and I heard the coaches telling my mom what we were going to do today. It was thursday so we were lifting.

"Take off!" Coach Esparza yelled so we started running the half mile to the field house to lift. I ran head of the group because I was the only one who actually ran. I got to the field house first and wasnt very surprised to see my mom and coaches talking.

"Good Job Dacie! Alright we are doing today a little diffrently. We are going to need you to a little bit more work today than everybody else. Are you okay with that?" Ciach Brown asked me as I grabbed my weight card.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Go stand by the power clean bar with weight on it. We will explain everything when all the girls are here."

"Yes sir." I say to Coach Esparza. By now most of the girls are here and staring at me curiously as I stand by the olny bar with weight on it. I look and notice one station in each section with two tens on each side of the bar. I know what the coaches want from me.

"Alright ladies listen up. You have been doing the form wrong on all of these. Dacie is the only one who does it right so everyone is going to watch Dacie do it." Caoch Brown said and I am suddenly grateful that this period is an hour and a half long.

"Alright Foster. Pick up the bar and two reps slowly." I did as I as I was told, poping my feet loudly on both reps. I set the bar down and look at the coaches. "Okay now do the last eight like you normaly do." I nodded and picked the bar up, taking a deep breath. I stare at the space above the other girls heads as I do sight more reps, pulling the bar up while poping my feet before lowering it and repeating. I can feel my moms eyes on me as I work. I drop the bar and stand up straight letting the coaches know I am done.

I go through incline, squats and bench like this. Each time I get a little sweatier. I can feel my muscles aching and my lack of sleep making me more tured but I push on. It only takes me fifteen minutes to go through the entire work out. The coaches have me go around and help with the form for the other girls. The other two girls in my group, my bestfriends Jasmine and Maddie, are the only people that dont need my help. I take a break and watch. I step out of ths way and sit on one of nearby benches. I feel the bench dip and look up to see my mom sitting next to me.

"Nice job!" She says smiling. Before I can answer, I notice a girl struggling as she trues to squat to much weight. The girl who is supposed to be spotting her is fixing her hair and talking to the third girl in the group, completely ignoring the girl behind them. I run over and hear my mom following. The girl is nearly in tears as I pick the bar up off of her shoulders and rack the weight above before turning to the girls who finally noticed what was happening.

"What were you doing? Did you not see her struggling with the weight?" I check the girls card and then the weight on the bar."That is twenty five pounds more than what you are supposed to be doing! You were to busy fixing your hair to care though! Fix your hair at the end of class. Thats what the thirty minutes they give us to change are for!" I was yelling but I didnt care. The coaches had come over and nobody was lifting. They watched the fight unfold.

"Why do you care about her? Shes a nobody! Do you even know her name?" The other girl, who I finally realized us Rachel, yelled not liking the fact the I chewed her out.

"Her name is Kelley. And she is **_not_** a nobody! You dont even know her!" I yell back

"Oh but I do. She is nothing but a slut and bitch, just like you!" Rachel yelled at me.

"Sounds an awful like you! Did your personality rub off?" I ask her with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"You stupid motherfucker!" Rachel yelled as she lunged at me, punching me in the face. I feel the back of my head collide with the metal bar behind me, but I dont react to it. Instead I push Rachel off of me, making her fall to the floor. She gets back up and charges at me. I lift my leg and kick her in the stomach and punch her in the face. Coach Ezparza grabbed Rachel and held her back as she tried to lunge at me again. I sprit blood out of my mouth and reached up to feel my busted lip. I looked at Coach Brown who nodded at me, giving me permision.

"Get back to work! Last set! Go!" I yelled at the girls who quickly got back to work. I knew the whiole school would know about by third period. I rubbed the back of my head, and sighed with relife when I didnt feel any blood. I started walking back to where I was sitting earlier. I saw Momma talking to the coaches. She came over to me. I smiled a little as she came over. She gently lifted my chin to see my lip and eye.

"So what is my punishment?" I asked as she moved my head to see where I hit the pole.

"We havent decided yet. The coaches dont know if they should punish both of you or just her, because you were acting in self defense."

"And what about at home?"

"We will talk about that tonight after the game." I nodded to show that I understood. I watched the girls work before running back to the school. I changed quickly and asked the coaches for an ice pack for my head. I went and looked at my face in the mirror. The bruise wasnt to bad and could easily be concelaed with make up. I finished applying my makeup and fixing my hair right as the bell rang. I grabbed my bags and walked to science. I fixed my cheer top as I stood at my locker after checking to see if the make up was holding. I grabbed my science notebook and closed my locker walking through the class room door before the bell rang. I noticed my mom watching closely mainly focusing on the ice pack I held to the back of my head. Thommy was giving me concerned looks from his seat beside me, but I stayed focused on the vocabulary I was copying off the board.

I finished faster than I wanted to and ended up with fifteen minutes of class left. I pulled a book out of my bag but before I could open it Coach Brown called my name.

"Dacie can I see you in the hall?"

"Yes ma'am." I said standing up and walking into the hall. The blonde woman followed me into the hall and shut the door.

"So whats up?" I said smiling at one of my favorite teachers. She laughed.

"Seriously? Wow! Dacie are you okay? I dont see a bruise."

"yeah Im fine. Just a headache" I shook the bag of ice for emphasiss.

"I am very proud of you for what you did. I know your mom is too. Try and take it easy today. I am going to talk to rachel about what happened." I nodded and she hugged me. I was surprised but wrapped my free arm around her. She released me and we went back into the class. Everyone had finished their work and was talking quietly. Thomas grabbed my hand when I sat down beside him.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Im fine. We had a bit of a problem in athletics." I said rubbing my thum across the back if his band soothingly.

"Ill say. That was awesome." Maddie said, turning in her seat to look at us.

"Yeah." Jasmine agreed from the other side of me.

"It was painfull." I said making Thomas squeeze my hand.

"But still! I couldnt believe that she did that!" Jasmine said. I hadnt noticed my mom was behind me until she spoke.

"Neither could I. Hows your head? She asked me moving the ice to look.

"Its fine. I dont need the ice anymore. Headache should be gone by lunch." I said moving the pack off of my head. Maddie took it from me and tossed it into the trash. I smiled up at my mom as the bell rang. I knew today was going to be a long day.


	3. A Typical Thursday Part 2

**AN/ Should I keep going in first person. Each chapter will be in a different POV after this one. Enjoy! **

* * *

Dacies POV

After the fight this morning the day went smoothly, for the most part. I didnt have any classes with Rachel. My mom checked on me at the end of every class. I had an okay day until fourth period.

Fourth period held my favorite class of the day, GT. Jasmine, Maddie, and I made up the seventh grade girls, with Thomas, Gage, and Zach making up the boys. The teacher, also taught history for the seventh grade, so I had her up to four times a day. I walked in first and grabbed a pillow from the box in the back before finding a place on the floor. I kicked my shoes off and covered myself with one of the blankets that were with the pillow. I heard the rest of the class came in. The only reason I dont like this class is because all of the middle school GT people come in at once. I really hope I wasn't that annoying as a sixth grader. I hear close the door and say good morning.

"Turtle are you okay?" I hear Alex, one of the eighth graders, ask me using my old nick name. I lift my head up.

"Im fine. My head hurts." I grab Thomas offered hand and pull myself up off the ground before grabbing the pillow and blanket to put them up. I catch my moms eye as I pass the desk and nod, letting her know I am fine.

"Alright lets get started. Dacie your presentation first."

* * *

By lunch my headache had faded and I was ready for the pep rally. I knew Mom was coming but Momma wouldn't have time to talk to her. I ate my lunch quickly and talked to my friends. I went to the gym early to stretch. Thomas walked over to me as I did kicks. He was wearing his jersey over his clothes.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked me after watching me do a few jumps.

"I am fine. Dont worry about me. Focus." I said to him. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my check. I hadn't noticed that people had started coming in until I saw a flash. The cameraman for the yearbook had taken a picture of us and so had my mom.

"Hi my baby!" The blonde cop said pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hi Ms. Foster" Thomas said before running back to the locker room. I saw Mom looking at my lip.

"Dacie what happened?" She asked moving closer to get a better look.

"I promise I will explain later. Momma can tell you, she was there. I have to go warm up." I said as Jasmine brought me a bandana with Thomas' name and jersey number written on it. I hugged my mom and had Maddie tie the bandana and we got into position.

We cheered as football players came out and then danced before giving away the spirit stick. I laughed at my mommas expression when I handed her the colored pipe.

The rest of the day went smoothly, until the game.

* * *

Lena POV

It was great to see my daughter working so hard in athletics. She had worked out with the coaches all summer. The coaches needed someone to be a leader and Dacie stepped up. Stef and I were so proud of her. But seeing her fight was hard. Dacie was never violent and was always level headed. It made my heart hurt to see her get it but I was proud of her for defending the girl. I knew when I saw Stef at the pep rally that my partner saw our daughters lip. I would have to tell, but Dacie would get to tell all of the details.

I got to the field early to help the cheerleaders put up the signs. Dacie was working on stunts with Jasmine, Maddie, and Julie. I watched her get thrown up into the air and flip before being caught. I focused on the sign until I heard someone calling for me.

"Momma!" Jesus called, standing on the bottom level of the stands. She looked up and saw the other kids, Talya, Lexi, and Stef who was now wearing jeans and a top sitting on the row behind Jesus.

"Hey. I will be up there in a few minutes." I said turning and seeing Dacie getting a running start to do some cartwheels. I watched as she did a back hand spring and landed right beside me. I heard the family clap.

"Momma the game is about to start!" Dacie said to me.

"Okay. Im going. I have fun baby-girl!" I said before walking to the stands and sitting down next to my partner. We stood for the pledge and cheered for the players as they ran out.

"So why does our daughter have a busted lip?" Stef asked me.

"There was a small fight this morning in athletics." I said watching Thomas run the ball for a touch down. The cheerleaders through little red footballs into the stands. I watched each of the boys catch one.

"It looked like more than a small fight."

"I know. I want Dacie to tell you what happened. Shes the one that got hit!" I said looking at my smiling daughter as she did a hurkey.

"You know this is going to bug me until we get home right love?"

"Yes I know." We watched the rest of the game and watched the team celebrate their victory. I watched Thomas run to my daughter and pick her up, spinning her around as they cheered.

"That was a good game!" Jesus said as we waited for Dacie.

"Yeah it was. Did you see Thomas spin her around. It was so cute!" Mariana said and Callie laughed as the boys tried and failed to fight the smiles on their faces. I looked at Stef and smiled. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I saw Dacie walking up, holding hands with Thomas. The kids rolled down the windows and yelled

"DACIE!" Right before their lips met. Dacie smiled at the boy and leaned up to kiss him. She ran over to the car and climbed in. All the kids laughed at her red checks until Jesus saw her lip.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

* * *

Stef POV

Jesus' outburst made everyone turn and look at Dacie. I to a glance at Lena and saw trying to look proud.

"Okay guys we can talk at the house!" I said and everyone got quiet. I looked into the read view mirror and saw Dacie mouth "thanks Mom" and then drove home in silence.

Once we got to the house, Dacie lead us into the dinning room and gestured for us to sit down.

"Ok so today there was a slight problem while I was lifting. The coaches had me do the work out first to show the girls the correct form. I did the work out in about fifteen minutes then went around helping other girls. I sat down next to Momma for a few minutes," she paused to take a breath and look at each of us. "I was watching the other girls work when I saw one struggling on squat. The girls that were supposed to be spotting her were ignoring her and fixing their hair. I ran over there and picked the bar up, off the girl and racked the weight. I started yelling at the other girls for not helping. That girl could have been seriously hurt. Rachel yelled back at me and now everyone was focussed on us. I told Rachel that Kelly wasnt a nobody. Rachel insulted her and me being me, gave a sarcastic reply." Dacie looked at me as did the rest if the family. Dacie got her sense of humor from me.

"So then Rachel called me stupid and few other choice words before punching me. She knocked me into the bar and I hit my head pretty hard. I shoved her off of me but she tried to hit me again. So, I kicked her in the stomach and punched her face. She tried to grab me but Coach Esparza held her back." Dacie finished her story and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh my God! How did she do that?" Brandon said.

"Why don't you guys go on upstairs so we can talk to your sister." Lena said and the kids went up stairs. Dacie came back in looking at the ground.

"Dacie look at me." I said getting up to stand in front of her. She slowly lifted her head. I gasped when I saw the bruise. The right side of her face was purple and swollen and she had a black eye.

"It looks way worse than it feels." Dacie said. I looked at Lena and nodded.

"Alright we are not going to punish you because you acted in self defense. Next time don't make her angry enough to hit you."

"Okay Mom. I am going to go take a shower. I smell like a sweaty football player."

"Tell Thomas he did good!" Lena said. I chuckled when Dacie blushed.

"I cant believe she got into a fight." I said turning to look at my love.

" I know. It was hard to watch that happen. I don't know why the coaches didn't stop it from happening."

"Who was she protecting?"

"Kelley. Dacie helped her with math homework last week."

"So she wasn't even friends with this girl? And she took a punch for her?" Lena nodded and I couldn't help but feel proud of my youngest daughter.

"Cmon love lets go to bed."

* * *

**AN/ Please leave a review! **


	4. Happy Birthday

Jesus POV

Tomorrow is Dacies birthday. She will be thirteen. I cant believe it. After the fight with Rachel I realized how grown up my little sister is becoming. Pretty soon she wont need me to protect her anymore; that doesn't mean I wont, just that she wont need it.

I walk into her bedroom, knowing she is awake. She is laying on her bed, reading. I clear my throat and she looks up.

"Hey. Whats up?" I walk forward and sit on her bed.

"Are you ready to officially be a teenager?" I ask her

"I guess. I dont think I will notice it really." She laughed and I notice her wince.

"Are you okay?" I ask with concern in my voice.

"My squad dropped me doing stunts at practice." I looked at her shocked. I always knew there was a chance of her getting hurt.

"Can I see?" She nods and stands up, she sleeps with out a shirt on, so I can she her back. There is a large bruise in the center of her back.

"What happened?" I ask, gently tracing the bruise with my fingers.

"We were practicing the flips. Jasmine wasn't set right and could not hold my weight. My back hit her knee and I flipped landing with my side on her foot." She turned around so I could see her side. Another bruise.

"How are going to hide these at the party?" They were having a pool party for Dacies birthday since it was still warm enough and the pool is heated.

"I don't know. I don't think I can hide it."

"Hide what?" Callie asked as she, B, Jude, and Mariana walked into the room. Dacies was back was to them and she did nit have enough time to move.

"What is that?" Mariana asked looking at the bruise. She reached out and Dacie let out a sharp hiss.

"You didn't hurt me. Your hands are cold." Dacie explained when Mariana snapped her hand back. "Cheerleading accident this after noon." The blonde explained looking at all of her siblings.

"What are you all doing in here at midnight?" I heard a voice ask from the doorway. Moms were standing there watching us with amused expressions. I look over and see Dacie is blocked from their view by all of us. She slips on a shirt before moms see the bruises.

"We all decided to sleep in here tonight." Jude said, only partially lying.

"Why?" Momma asked, "You only do that when one of you is upset about something."

"For my birthday. We wanted to start a new tradition of doing this on holidays." Dacie said, moving to stand by me. "Birthdays included."

"You guys are hiding something!" Mom said walking further into the room, dragging Momma with her by their intertwined fingers.

"No we aren't!" Dacie answered a little to quickly, making both of our moms give her 'the look'. "Dammit!" I heard her mutter under breath.

"Dacie?" Momma said.

"Fine." Dacie said stepping forward and removing her shirt, letting moms see her bruises. "Before you ask, it was an accident. Jasmine couldn't catch me today at practice."

"You have got to stop getting so many bruises. People are going to start thinking you are violent!" I couldnt tell if Mom was joking or not.

"Happy Birthday!" Jude yelled making us all laugh.

"Get some sleep babies." Mom said as she and Momma left. We all got comfortable on the floor except for me and Dacie. I was holding my little sister to my chest as she slept. I always loved holding Dacie, she fit into my arms perfectly. (Not in a creepy way. My brothers hold me all the time!)

* * *

The party was going good. Im pretty sure all of Dacie and Judes grade is here. It was great to see Dacie laughing so much. Thomas was the first one to arrive, he promised to help us set up. He gave her a locket with a picture of both of them inside that was now around her neck. Moms had gotten her a new bikini, which she was wearing underneath her shirt and shorts. Mariana and Callie had gotten her some makeup. Jude and got her about ten new books and Brandon learned how to play her favorite song on the piano.

"Having a good time?" Mom asked me.

"I love watching her have fun so yeah." Mom smiled she was the only one who hadnt questioned the connection Dacie and I have. This morning she took a picture of us sleeping with Dacie curled up on my chest.

"Good. I am so happy we adopted her."

"Me too. I know she wouldn't have been happy anywhere else." Mom nods. Dacie always fit into the family perfectly. I remember when she was nine. Moms had just officially adopted her and she had been so happy. That was the first night we all slept in her room, the first time I held her while she slept. I cant believe that little girl is now thirteen.

"Jesus can you get the door?" I hear momma ask me from inside the house. I jog through the house to the front door. Who could that be? Everyone Dacie knows is in the backyard. I open the door and see a blonde woman standing there holding hands with what looks like a ten year old boy.

"How can I help you?" I ask politely.

"Hi. We are looking for Dacie Taylor." I remember Dacies last name was Taylor before she was adopted.

"Who is asking?" I ask the woman.

"My name is Kerrie. I am her mom."


	5. Surprise

Dacie POV

I think the moments theory from 'The Vow' is true. That moments can change us in a second. Some moments we expect and others we don't.

My birthday was wonderful until that moment. The party was over my friends had left. My moms were in the living room and my siblings were helping me clean up the yard. Jesus kept looking at me strangely, like something was wrong. When we finished moms called us into the living room. I was dead on my feet so Jesus let me climb on his back and he carried me into the living room. I yawned as we walked in the room. Moms were standing facing the couch but turned when we came in.

"Whats up?" I asked wanting to get this talk over so I could go to bed.

"Dacie there is someone here to meet you." Momma said. Her voice was different. She was nervous. "Jesus please put your sister down."

Jesus carried me over to moms and crouched down so I could get down. I looked towards the couch. A woman was sitting there with a boy beside her, smiling at me. The woman was starring at me and it kinda freaked me out. I felt two hands on my back and knew they were from my moms.

"Dacie!" The woman said to me. "My name is Kerrie. This is Lance." She gestured to the boy.

"Hi"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No." I felt both of my mothers hands tense up.

"I am your mother." I felt my mouth drop open. I felt my siblings eyes on me and looked up. I met each of their eyes and saw disbelief and fear. I looked up at my moms. They weren't much taller than me but I still had to look up at them. Both of them had worried expressions and were waiting for me to react. I looked back at Kerrie.

"You are supposed to be dead!" It wasnt exactly polite but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"I thought the same thing about you when I found out you were alive." Kerrie said.

Flashback*****

The smoke burned my lungs. I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I heard someone call my name. The fire grew larger consuming everything. I jumped out if the window. I landed with a thud and everything went black.

I woke up in a bright room with people standing over me.

"What happened to her family?"

"They all died in the fire. She would be gone to but she jumped out of a window."

"Shes awake!"

"Dacie!" All the voice made me disoriented. Only one thing stood out: My family is gone.

End Flashback******

I was lying on the couch with my family standing over me.

"Deja vu" I said rubbing my head.

"Dacie are you okay? You gave us a heart attack!" Mom said.

"Im fine I just had like a flashback." I said sitting up. "I was in the fire." Momma wrapped her arms around me. I turned my face so I was buried in her chest. I breathed in her sent. "I felt like I was dying." It was barely a whisper but I knew everyone heard it. Mom sat on the other side of me and wrapped her arms around both of us.

"Mama Sandwich." I said quietly and they both kissed my head. I looked up at my siblings and nodded. They knew it meant we would talk later. I looked over moms shoulder at Kerrie. She was watching me. Not showing any emotion, just watching.

"Well, I guess I should shake your hand or something." I said breaking away from my moms. I walked over to her. She stood up and moved to hug me but I stepped back holding my hand out. A strange look passed over her face but only for a moment. She shook my hand and then looked me over.

"You have your fathers eyes. My hair obviously. And the Richardson butt." Ididn't comment on anything she said. I didn't move at all. She walked around me in a circle and I could feel her criticizing me. Lance watched me but he seemed uninterested. I felt her touch my back and let out a sharp hiss in pain, my back still sore. Kerrie didnt seem to notice, she kept prodding. She moved back in front of my face. I blinked and then saw a fist flying in my direction colliding with my jaw. I stubled backwards tripping over the coffe table and falling. I heard a crash and felt a sharp pain in my arm.

I layed on the floor groaning as I watched the family move. All of my siblings were standing infront of me, protecting me. My moms were forcing Kerrie out the door. I cried out in pain when I tried to move my arm. 'What a great birthday!" I thought sarcastically. Momma was by side before the front door had closed.

"Stef she needs to go to the hospital!" I heard her yell before the pain made me black out.

* * *

Jude POV

Waiting is boring. The waiting rooms in hospitals are dreary and colorless and the chairs are uncomfortable. Waiting for someone close to you is unbearable. Dacie and I are like twins. We know exactly what the other is thinking with one look. We have a connection. All of us have a connection to each other in diffrent ways. It always amazed me how we all fit together.

When Dacie passed out I kinda freaked. Dacie has always been so strong, she defended me when I was bullied at school and helped me make friends. Seeing her look so weak was scary. I think we all froze for a moment. The ride to the hospital didnt make me feel any better.

I watched Moms pace back and forth. Mom called Mike to arrest Kerrie and she was in custody. Jesus was holding Marianas hand and Brandon and Callie were talking quietly. I pulled my phone and started playing games until the doctor came out. He spoke to Moms first and then Moms came over to us.

"She is fine and we can take her home as soon as they finish with her stitches. Can one of you text Thomas or call and tell his parents?" Momma said to us. I nodded and Thomas a text. A few minutes later Dacie came out and over to us. She smiled brightly everyone got up and hugged her.

"Guys I am fine!" She said after about five minutes of being passed from family member to family member.

"We know!" Mom said and grabbed Mommas hand as they started walking out.

"Did anyone tell Thomas?"

"I sent him a text." I answered her and she smiled. We went home and all sat on the couch together. Dacie was squished between moms but she looked happy.

"What a day!" Dacie said sarcastically. We laughed. I smiled at her.

"Next time dont invite her in." Jesus said more to himself than anyone else.

"It wasnt your fault She obviously dosent like me. I dont think you could have stopped her from doing anything." Dacie said to Jesus but we all got the message.

"Okay guys we can talk tomorow. Get some sleep." Mom said and we all walked upstairs throwing I love yous over our shoulders. We all followed Dacie into her room. We spent another four hours talking before we finally feel asleep.


	6. Changes

Stef POV

I woke up to the sound if someone singing. Lena was lying on my chest with her arm thrown around my waist. I kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"Morning love." I say.

"Morning." Lena tilts her head up ti connect our lips.

"Who do you think is up?" I ask rubbing her back.

"I dont know. We should probably go see." I nodded and sat up. Lena sat up with me and stretched. We walked downstairs together to see what was going on.

We found all the kids dancing around the kitchen. They were all dressed in jeans and sleevless shirts. I saw Dacies phone lying on the counter, playing the music. It was something to watch. All of them had amazing voices that blended perfectly. They danced together effortlessly, occasionally switching partners. It seemed normal until my eyes landed on the bandage on my youngest daughters left spaghetti strap shirt she was wearing didnt hide any of it. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and Lena grip my hand tighter, letting me know she had seen the bandage as well.

Dacie was the first one to notice us standing there.

"Moms!" She said , "we made breakfast." I noticed the food on the table. Eggs, bacon, sasuage and toast.

"Great. How long have you been up?" Lena asked as we sat down.

"About an hour. We all slept in Dacies room so we wome up when she did." Brandon explained as he paused the song that was playing and handed Dacie her phone. I nodded. Lena and I heard them talking when we went up to bed.

"Hows your arm Dac?" Lena asked our youngest daughter who paused mid bite.

"Its good. A little sore. The doctor said I can still work out and swim. I just need to take brakes and then the stitches will dissolve once it is healed." She explained and Lena nodded. We knew Dacie was going to be working out anyway and there was no point in stopping her. We finished eating just as the door bell rang. Thomas and Conner walked into the kitchen. Thomas stopped smiling when he saw Dacies arm.

"Im fine Thomas." Dacie whispered and we all pretended not to here it. Dacies voice sounded annoyed. I know that Thomas hasnt come over as much in the last week and Jude told me they had been arguing alot. Dacie and Thomas got up and went upstairs.

"Uhoh" Jude said. We all gave him curious looks.

"Dacie is mad at Thomas." Conner answered us.

"What? Why?" I asked looking at my youngest son.

"He has been picking on me for dating Conner, and starting yelling at Dacie during lunch the other day, because Dacie has been spending more time with Kelly." Jude explained as Conner rubbed his back. I know Dacie has been getting close with Kelly, the girl came over almost everyday to study. We all sat around waiting for the fight to finish. Thomas came running down the stairs and out the door after about ten minutes of screaming. Dacie came down after him. She wasn't crying but she didn't smile either. She just stared at the door.

"Dacie?"

* * *

Dacie POV

"Dacie?" My moms voice brought me back to reality. I looked at my family, all of them wearing concerned expressions. What Thomas said came back to me. _'Youre a fag. Just like your dumbass brother! You think your moms care about you? If they care so much where are they now_!'

"Dacie? Are you okay?" Momma said walking towards me. I nodded, words failing as I watched her eyes flicker to my arm.

"He didnt touch me, just said somethings that hurt." I said looking down.

"What did he say?" Jesus asked.

"Well he called me somethings that I am not going to repeat, insulted each of you, and decided that this family is stupid. That was when the yelling started. But all of this started because well Im gay." I said in one breath. The entire family looked at me with shocked expressions. Conner smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. Moms were the first to recover.

"Wow I did not see that one coming!" Mom said moving to hug me while Momma smiled.

"I knew it!" Jude said jumping up and hugging me with Jesus, Mariana, Callie and Brandon right behind him. Everyone started talking about it.

"We have to set you up with someone!" Mariana said excitedly.

"That wont be needed!" I said with a smirk as I went to open the door. I smiled at Kelly.

"Did you tell them?" She asked. I held out my hand.

"Not everything. I thought that I should actually ask you before telling them we are together. Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her.

"Yes." I smile and pull her into a hug.

"Cmon. Time to be officially be introduced to the family." I say pulling her towards the kitchen where my family is talking about what I said when I went to answer the door.

"Guys!" I said loudly getting their attention. "Meet Kelly, my girlfriend." I said grabbing Kelly's hand. My family looked at us.

"That explains why she took a punch for her!" Mom said from her spot beside Momma. I gave them both a questioning look after they started laughing. After they stopped laughing Jude and Conner gave us hugs. Conner is my best guy-friend and Kelly is Jude's best girlfriend.

"Now you can wear my number at the games!" Conner said. He always wanted me to wear his number at the games.

"I think I can do that!" The rest of the family learned how to talk again.

"We didn't need to set her up!" Mariana said smiling at us. Callie laughed and nodded.

"Set her up with who?" Kelly asked, pulling me closer to her. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist. I saw my moms look at each other and smile. Mom wrapped her arms around Momma, who leaned back into her body.

"Movie day?"

* * *

Lena POV

The next few days went by in a blur and it was Thursday again. I had to go through the classes again. I always thought it was a tedious thing to do, but after following Dacie around it became more fun for me.

When we got into the car she was smiling but looked worn out. Thomas had been causing problems because his friends stopped hanging out with him. Dating Dacie had given him a popularity boost and that had dropped when they broke up.

"Have fun Dacie!" I called out after her.

"Love you Momma. See you in first period!" She called back before running inside. I hoped today would be better than last time.

"Morning Love." Stef said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning honey. The kids up?" I ask, walking behind her and rubbing her back as I pass.

"Yeah they should be down soon." Stef walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind, resting her chin on my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed her before turning around, putting my arms around her neck.

"Did you get off for the game tonight?" I asked her. She nodded.

"The Captain is taking off to see the game too." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Moms its too early!" Jesus complained coming down stairs. I laughed and kissed Stef one more time before releasing her.

"Stop complaining. Your sister is already at practice." Stef said to our middle son.

* * *

When I walked into Dacies athletics period I saw all of the girls stretching. Dacie was in the center of the circle leading them.

"You know Dacie is an amazing girl." Coach Brown said to me. Dacie is her favorite student.

"Thanks Autumn. She tries really hard to be the best she can." I say watching my daughter.

"It shows." John said walking out of his office. "I wonder how much weight she can lift now." He said looking at all of the girls.

"We didnt expect anyone to come to the summer workouts or the leadership camps." Autumn said to me. Dacie had gone to workout almost everyday over the summer. She became another coach to the girls.

"She is a natural leader." I said. The girls took off running to the field house and I rode with Autumn.

Dacie was the first one to reach the field house.

"Are we maxing today?" She asked the coaches who nodded.

"Start on squat with your group." John said.

"Yes sir." She responded before walking off. I watched her put weight on the bar and then stretch some. The other girls arrived quickly. Jasmine and Maddie joined Dacie and they started the workout. They finished quickly, moving from station to station. I watched Dacie for any signs of pain but she seemed fine, bored almost.

After she finished she went around and helped the other girls. I looked away to check the time but heard a loud crash. Turning back, I saw Dacie picking up Kelly and sitting her on a bench. She turned and walked back over to her station.

"Do we have to go through this again?" I heard her say, looking at Rachel. The coaches were too busy with the other girls to help.

"Would you even care if she wasn't your girlfriend?" Rachel said.

"I cared last time and I care even more now! But this is not the place for personal problems. We are here to get the work done." Dacie said her voice amazingly calm but authorotive.

"Whatever. Go tell someone who cares" Rachel said.

"Do I need to remind you that I can make you do halos and towels? Did forget that not only do I have power in here but I am the captain of the basketball team and make you a benchwarmer?" Dacie said, reaching out to stop Rachel from moving.

"You dont have that kind of power!" Rachel said.

"Yes I do! The coaches trust me to make good descions and treat everyone fairly. You have one halo!" Dacie never punished any of the girls so I figured she was pretty pissed.

"You cant make me do anything!" Rachel said.

"Yes she can. You should be treating like you do the coaches. I would go do your halo before she makes it worse." Autumn said.

"Too late. You have one halo and two bleacher laps, for purposely letting a teammate get hurt and talking back to your coach and captain." Dacie walked away and Rachel walked outside with John walking behind her, carrying a ten pound weight.

I watched my daughter check on her girlfriend before walking over to them.

"Nice job Dacie." I said as I came up. She looked up from Kellys back and shrugged.

"You told me not to make her mad enough to hit me. Does it hurt here?" Kelly shook her head and leaned back into Dacie.

"I didnt know you can punish people." I said smiling at the girls.

"Yeah I can. I can also have them call me Coach Foster and chew them out when they screw up." Dacie said.

"Have you always been able to do that?"

"Pretty much. I cant do much outside of athletics though." Dacie said looking at the door. "And Rachel is pretty POed right now. There may be an argument later on."

"I thought the teachers always left you in charge."

"They do but for today, I dont have any authority until band. That I know of." I nodded "But with my mom being the VP and my popularity level combined with my teachers loving me I should be fine, Momma." I smiled at her but Kelly groaned before I could say anything. It was going to be a long day.


	7. Drama

LENA POV

The day went by quickly until it was time for band. The teacher was gone because her mother died and left Dacie in charge. Dacie always had Jude as her helper so they could spend some time together without everyone listening to their conversation. I watched them quietly from the back of the room. Thomas was looking around nervously. He had been causing trouble, starting fights and yelling at Dacie for no reason. I watched as he stood up and threw something across the room, hitting Dacie squarely in the eye.

"Thomas! Stand up. Be quiet, and don't move." Dacie said as Kelly stood up beside her with Jude and Conner looking on.

"Are you going to make me? Cmon Dacie, I know you miss me."

"No I don't. You just want your popularity back and you can't get that anywhere else. Just back off Thomas." Dacie said gesturing for her friends to sit back down.

"Thomas go to the office." I said walking forward to check on my daughter. Dacie didn't mind me going into 'Momma Mode' at school. Thomas left and class started back up. Dacie started the class on another song and let me check on her.

"Dacie this has got to stop!" I whispered to her.

"I'm sorry momma but there isn't much I can do about it. Maybe if he got another girlfriend he would leave me alone." Dacie said and I sighed.

"We will talk tonight after the game." I said and let her get back to running the class.

* * *

STEF POV

Sometimes I really hated working with Mike. I don't think he ever got over me being gay. He acts nice when I talk about Lena but seems like he isn't always there. When I told him I was going to the game tonight he seemed more distant than normal.

"Alright Mike what's up" I asked after we got back to the station.

"I don't know what you're talking about Stef. Go to the game me have fun." He said back before walking off. I stood, watching him go, confused. I thought about how Mike has been acting lately.

"Stef you're home early!" Lena said to me when I walked through the back door, into the kitchen.

"Yeah. How was the pep rally?" I asked her, taking my hair down.

"Good. Dacie brought Jude onto the floor ffir the dance." She said. I smiled thinking about my youngest kids. Dacie really brought Jude out of his shell.

"Anything interesting happen?" I asked, kissing the smooth skin of Lena's cheek.

"Kelly go hurt in athletics. Thomas threw a marker at Dacie during band. She said as she gave me a hug.

"Never a dull moment." I said heading towards the stairs.

"Never. Thomas is getting out of hand, Dacie has been so distracted that I can't talk to her about how she feels about the twins meeting their birth mom." We had talked about it before, but now we wanted to make sure everyone is okay with it.

"I'm sure she will be fine with it. Lets go to game." I said as I changed clothes.

"Alright." The drive to the field was silent, the only sound coming from the radio as Lena played with our joined hands absently.

When we got to the game, all of the kids were already ther, along with Talya, Wyatt, and Lexi.

"Hello babies!" I said as we sat down beside them.

"Hey we thought you might miss kick off." Callie said smiling and waving at her youngest sister.

"Sorry I had to go home and change." I explained to them as the game started. "Is Kelly coming?" I asked looking for my youngest daughters girlfriend.

"Yeah she had to drop her stuff at home. She will be here in a few minutes." Jude answered me. I looked over at Lena to see her smiling. Jude had always been so shy, it was wonderful to see him talking about his friends and then turn to watch his boyfriend score a touchdown. Kelly arrived quickly and sat down next to Jude.

"Kelly, how are you? Does your back still hurt?" Lena asked. That's right, Kelly was hurt during workout.

"Yeah I'm okay. Dacie wouldn't let me carry my bag so I had all day to heal." She said smiling at Lena. Kelly turned her head and saw Dacie being flipped into the air. I held my breath until she was caught. Those stunts always make me nervous. Lena slipped her hand into mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. We spent the rest of the game listening to the kids talk, watching Dacie cheer and cheering ourselves when the team scored. At the end of the game, we waiting in the stands while the coaches talk to the players and cheerleaders in a big circle in the center of the field. When they finished, Dacie and Connor were walking towards us, when one of the other players grabbed Dacies arm. The two friends stopped walking and faced the boy.

Dacie looked angry once the unknown boy took his helmet off. Thomas stood there, talking to the two. I could tell Dacie was getting more mad and Connor looked like he could the boy. I glanced at Lena and then at Kelly, both of them looked worried. By now a group and accumulated around the three teenagers leaving a gap that the family could see through. We watched Dacie yell at Thomas then start to walk away only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled back to Thomas, who smashed their lips together. I gasped but before anyone could react, Kelly was running over to her girlfriend. Dacie was fighting Thomas and Connor was pulling him off. We got up to the group in time to hear Dacie say

"What the hell Thomas?! I just told you to get over me and then you force yourself at me? Get the hell away from me!" Rushing over to my daughter and her girlfriend I decided to forget about the language Dacie used.

"Dacie are you okay?" I asked the young blonde.

"I'm fine. Why is everything happening to me lately? Someone else can take the drama for awhile!" She said. I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Dacie, now the twins are going to have the drama."

"What do you mean?"

"Their birth mom wants to meet them."


End file.
